


【双子北】Better Sex（六）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】Better Sex（六）

天空会燃烧吗？  
大海会燃烧吗？  
和北前辈做爱的时候，侑总是觉得自己的词汇贫乏到可怜。早知如此就不在国文课上呼呼大睡了，偶尔他会冒出这样转瞬即逝的悔意。  
高潮的恋人就是奇迹。  
爆发的那一刻难以用语言描绘，只能勉强抓住几丝模糊的印象。恍若海面在燃烧或者夜空在燃烧的感觉，不合常理的美景。他们围猎，包裹住北前辈，占据对方的身体，涌入的欲望把口腔和内脏浸染成他们的颜色。明明刚刚才射过，痉挛着一缩一缩夹紧的触感依然不断拨弄他的意识。  
北前辈是他们快感的核心，仿佛宝石被火焰点亮的光芒。  
如果说高中时代的自己能不假思索地说排球是他最爱的运动，现在他在给出回答之前可要好好掂量一番。他当然深爱排球，与日俱增。排球这项运动几乎等于他的人生意义，然而和恋人做爱的选项同样令他难以割舍。  
望着北前辈圆润光洁的肩头，和那仿佛在起伏间被榨取芳香的肉体曲线，侑想起了去年他和治随队前往意大利的经历。比赛后他们附庸风雅的教练非要领着他们参观古城区，在狭窄的小巷和斑驳的建筑间喋喋不休。那时他实在不懂冷冰冰的青铜和大理石雕像有什么好看的，对萃取花朵的制香方法也是兴趣缺缺，治那家伙则只顾着对披萨、意面、橄榄和萨拉米香肠流口水。  
但是，倘若对象换成北前辈，就变得截然不同。  
美没有国界，教练一本正经地说，活像布道的牧师，美是神明的恩赐，是献给神明的供物，借助艺术家的双手来到世间。那时的他听得昏昏欲睡，下巴撞到兄弟的肩膀才清醒过来。  
不对，大叔你说错了，错得离谱。  
现在再反驳将近一年前的发言已经迟了，但事实不容置疑。他在恋人温暖的身体里找到了也体验了足以令人顶礼膜拜的美好。与神明无关，那些最好的和最美的事物只属于他们，是恋人只献给他们的礼物。  
午后明亮的客厅里，秒针滴滴哒哒地走动。肉体相互摩擦的动静，急促的喘息，沙发随着细微的呻吟发出响亮的嘎吱声。单薄的白色纱衣犹如不堪重负一般贴服在恋人肌肤上，被汗水浸湿成透明的样子，暴露出大片大片的红晕，鲜艳而色情。在治挑逗似的顶撞下，一度被抚平的窄小内裤往臀缝收缩，逐渐卷成一条细细的绳子，隐约可见入口处闪烁的晶莹水光。他的兄弟隔着布料不紧不慢地挨蹭恋人的后穴，浮现出收缩起伏的清晰轮廓。  
治是个混蛋，但他不得不承认治在这方面的耐心相当可怕。就像数百年前弗洛伦萨的香水师那样，从成吨的新鲜花瓣里不辞辛苦地榨出小小一瓶的芬芳精华。  
侑单膝跪地，抓住北前辈一侧的手腕，尝着恋人脸颊的滋味。北前辈的眼睛时而闪亮时而朦胧，有时睁得大大的，有时半开半闭。这是一双只有他们的眼睛。恋人在颤抖，被他们碰到的部位尤其抖得厉害，身体的姿态却坦率而挺拔。颀长的颈项和端正的面孔容光焕发，仿佛正为他们的爱情以及相伴而生的浓重欲望而自豪。  
抵住入口的治慢慢搅动，内裤的布料快要被黏糊糊地融成液体。侑用空闲的那只手托起恋人赤裸的小腹，轻轻揉动。他手上的感觉向来灵敏，很容易确认自己一度占据的部位。指尖似乎能感应到内脏里的流淌。刚才他射得非常痛快，所以量应该也不少。找准位置，他将手指强硬地嵌入北前辈的肚腹。  
“北前辈最喜欢这种感觉吧……肚子里同时盛满我们的精液，稍微捣弄一下就会爽到不行！”  
咕啾咕啾，啾噜啾噜。  
治在搅动，他也在搅动。黏膜不知羞耻地发出越来越湿润的水声，证明精液和肠液混合得恰到好处。北前辈的呻吟一直没有停，高潮时断断续续的嘶哑哭喊听起来特别诱人。  
“咕哦……哦哦……哈啊、啊、哈啊……好舒服……里面、深处……想要……”  
侑停下动作，捧起恋人的脸颊。  
“我们会让北前辈更舒服的！”  
记得是在某次高中同学聚会上，他以前的同桌喝到酩酊大醉。她哭着嘟囔，说男人拔出来的瞬间就化身为立地成佛的哲学家，想要一点柔情蜜意都没有。侑大概明白前半句的意思，射过之后确实更能保持头脑清醒。他长久凝视着北前辈张开的双唇和抖动的舌尖，目不转睛，不放过一处细节，不漏掉一滴眼泪。他碾碎了恋人的所有泪水，在舌尖温热的咸味里找到了某种超乎寻常的东西。  
就像那个大叔吹嘘的美，或是宗教书信誓旦旦宣称的神迹，这种抽象又神圣的东西。  
但他和治从来都不是哲学家，也懒得费力气花时间去搞懂那些玄奥复杂的知识。他们的爱简单、直接、肉眼可见，越是爱北前辈就越是贪求恋人的肉体。亲眼目睹兄弟拨开内裤准备侵犯恋人的场景，他的心脏狂跳不已，沸腾的血液涌向下身。激动变成上扬的舒爽感，他又开始硬起来了。  
毫无疑问，他们这么渴望北前辈，他这么快就能再度复苏，一定是爱北前辈爱到不能自拔。  
“让北前辈舒服到……会死在这里。”  
侑咬着对方的嘴唇，说。  
治压进北前辈体内的时候，他吻了他们的恋人。投入地接吻，不仅是唇齿交缠，还用整个口腔激烈地相互爱抚，唾液和黏膜甜蜜交融。北前辈的热度，治顶入所带来的拍击，都通过舌头的重量传递给他。吻里有他们三人的味道，恋人同时吮吸着他和治的气息。  
在他们和恋人真正交往之前，侑也曾担心过自己会不会因为闻到兄弟的气味而萎掉。事实证明是他多虑了。传球让别人得分的感觉很棒，拿下局点的感觉就更棒了。如果是自己二传而治扣球得分宣告胜利，那种感觉简直棒透了。捕获北前辈是他们有生以来最棒的胜利，无论是他还是治，都只允许孪生兄弟与自己分享最珍贵的猎物。  
三人的性爱让他们更加兴致盎然，因为同时被他们占有的恋人更加可口。  
长时间亲吻特有的温暖，令吐息和热度愈发激烈。氤氲的雾气、飙升的体温、不成语句的呻吟。恋人在他唇间和指间震动的感觉美妙无比，就像触到必定得分的一球。  
“虽然怎样做都很美味，北前辈，果然还是这个姿势最适合我们呀。”  
治盯着恋人的后颈，侵略性的眼神和慢吞吞的动作形成鲜明对比。  
“我想仔细地、尽情地享用北前辈……我会非——常小心，不会把北前辈咬碎的。”  
他已经把恋人吻得几近窒息，可治才刚插进去一小半。那家伙故意避开恋人最舒服的地方，就像逼着北前辈自己蹭过去一样。  
可恶！治那个假惺惺的混蛋！  
就算对方能骗过他们的恋人，也不可能瞒住自幼一起长大的他。治明明就想把北前辈咬碎吃掉，想要得不得了，忍不住露出闪着寒光的牙齿了，结果却只是在脖子上舔一舔，吸两口。  
“慢死了！”  
侑大声谴责兄弟的偷懒行为，恨不得立刻推开对方自己上。  
“北前辈一直在高潮，里面特别敏感，需要好好呵护。”治慢条斯理地说，简直像是得意洋洋的炫耀，“我准备让北前辈慢慢适应……一点点一点点放进去。”  
“你这家伙——”  
“……侑。”  
恋人呼唤他的名字，潮红的双颊和湿润的眼睛蕴含着一股让他无法拒绝的力量。北前辈握住他的手，轻轻吻在他耳畔。  
好痒，好烫，他的心脏像个未经人事的小鬼那样咚咚直跳。  
“很舒服……所以没关系的。”  
北前辈颤抖着抬起脖子，摇摇晃晃的姿态犹如血肉、骨骼连同骨髓一并被他们融化。  
“和你们一起做的时候最舒服……嗯，我也想……哈啊……也想看到侑更舒服的样子……”  
恋人张开嘴，微微吐露舌尖。泛红的嘴唇，润泽的舌头，并未影响北前辈秀丽的容貌，反而彰显出不同以往的明艳魅力。北前辈在诱惑自己，侑不禁吞了一口唾液，想，而且是光明正大的诱惑。  
北前辈对他们的尺寸烂熟于胸，无论是勃起前的大小，还是勃起后的大小。对方口中为他留出恰到好处的空间，完美匹配他当下半软半硬的状态。  
“嗯啊，嗯……啊啊……”  
喘息中藏有一声声甜美的呻吟，注视他的目光主动又热情。恋人的视线吸引着他，仿佛一并吸起愈加振奋的下身。侑攥紧北前辈两侧的手腕，感到腕骨在掌心灼热地滚动。待他将双手抓离沙发，北前辈的重心直接向他倾倒——从后方插入的治把北前辈的整个身体向上顶起，幸好自己反应够快及时坐到沙发上，北前辈才能安稳地枕住他的大腿。  
“哈啊，里面被撞击的感觉……喜欢……”  
北前辈抵着他右腿内侧的下颌不断微弱地颤抖，呼吸喷在敏感的皮肤上，烫得发痒。好近。还差一点，他的勃起就会打到对方的嘴唇。沙发还在他屁股下面起伏，推着他往靠背处滑了一下。在那一瞬间，北前辈从他手中挣脱，搂住他的腰，膝盖也以近似爬行的方式猛地往前移动，就这样吻上他最渴望恋人的部位。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
拂过前端的吐息用灼热的蒸汽挑逗着他。现在这个位置刚刚好，是欣赏北前辈被治侵犯的最佳座位。恋人颈项前伸的姿态牵连身体，仿佛将治膨胀的器官挤出少许。黏稠的体液随之外渗，湿哒哒的入口现出水嫩的粉红色。他的兄弟似乎并不急于一时，索性顺势退出少许，浅浅地摩擦靠外的敏感点。  
“哈啊……嗯啊……”  
显而易见的快感压低恋人的头颅，侑感到自己的性器滑至鼻翼上弹跳，犹如赛前的热身运动。北前辈平日里挺拔的腰身和笔直的双腿，已经彻底顺从于他们的需求，在敞开和波动间飘溢着湿润的情欲。他看见治小幅度快速地抽插，同时轻轻拉扯卷起的内裤。黑色的绑带陷入泛红的白皙肌肤间，结合处暑热蒸腾，彼此撞击的臀瓣和大腿犹如被沸腾的瀑布冲刷。快感牵引恋人颤抖着扭动腰肢，也进一步牵起他的欲望。  
强烈的、狂暴的、想要将恋人从头到脚据为己有的欲望。  
侑扶起北前辈的脸，同时扶起愈发沉重的性器。被对方所激发的勃起有着强烈的气味和鲜明的形状，和他此刻的心情一般火热且急躁。恋人张开双唇，像是追寻热吻一般贴近他，他却攥住那个硬邦邦的东西避开。  
他想更多地侵犯北前辈，甚至侵犯那些无法插入的地方。  
挑弄着恋人的嘴唇，充分涂抹自己的气味再上扬。侑将性器贴在对方的上唇和鼻尖之间，让热气腾腾的味道冲进鼻子，占据嗅觉，填满肺脏。北前辈的呼吸越急促，他的战术就越成功。作为大获全胜的奖励，他慢慢放手，允许恋人进行周道的侍奉。  
舌面整体压住茎干往上舔，手指环绕根部，温柔有力地勒动。不愧是北前辈，要领都掌握得很好。湿润的舌头、软弹的嘴唇和灵巧的手指，尤其擅长让他舒服的技巧。舌尖舔到最高处的时候，变为小心仔细地吮吸。恋人亲吻性器昂扬的顶端，用舌头缠绕沁出黏液的凹陷，再将它含入口中加以爱抚。  
“北前辈舔得很兴奋呢！”  
攥住北前辈湿热柔软的头发，他说。恋人里面美妙得不可思议的触感，只有他们才能享受。被温柔舔舐性器最敏感的部位，感受着对方暖洋洋的鼻息，自己的勃起和幸福感一起加速抬升。  
“前面和后面都被插着，嘴里和内脏都被占领……这样只想着我们的北前辈最棒呀！”  
北前辈的头部轻轻摇晃，沉醉地吮吸，仿佛正在肯定他的说法。挺立到极限的性器被北前辈深深吞入，滑进灼热黏滑的包裹间，恍若仍在胀大。侑急促地呼吸几次，刚刚缓和身体对氧气的迫切需求，便感到恋人的动作停顿了一下。  
“噗啊……呜……呜呜……”  
即使含着他的东西，北前辈依然发出迷人的哽咽声。气流按揉他坚硬的勃起，稍稍缓解下身的躁动。噗啾噗啾，黏糊糊的水声从另一个方向传来。  
“我们之前射进去的都黏在里面呢，北前辈……混在一起，响个不停……”  
治说，搅拌着他们混合得再也分不开的体液，享受似地顶到最深处。这么明显又沉闷的响动，只可能来自性器反复刮蹭附着于肠壁的精液，推动，挤压，涂抹，让精液延续他们对北前辈的侵犯与占有。  
“北前辈舒服到……快要滴到地上了。”  
治慢慢抽出的时候，北前辈的身体痉挛起伏，后穴不受控制地挤出混有白浊的体液，扯出长长的、闪亮的丝线。在液滴落地之前，他的兄弟再一次压进恋人体内。  
“我知道的，北前辈最喜欢这样……在里面涂满我们的精液，不停地做爱，一直做到再也装不下为止……我们会努力满足北前辈，不让里面的流出来，好好射进去更多给北前辈……”  
治的话语直接令北前辈的身体起了反应。通过嘴唇和舌头，结合处的热度与湿濡几乎原封不动传递给他。北前辈深吻着他的整根性器，唇角溢出晶莹的唾液。在温暖的浸润间，侑充分享受着恋人的口腔。明明只用嘴在做，舌头和口腔粘膜火热细腻的纠缠却仿佛游走于全身上下，感觉无与伦比。托起北前辈瑟瑟发抖的脸颊，他得以窥见恋人在高潮中不知所措的面容。红润的嘴唇抖动不止，好似渴望更多精液一般，闪出明亮又可爱的光泽。  
“最喜欢我们的北前辈特别棒！对我们的肉棒也喜欢到不得了的北前辈就更棒啦！”  
侑握住北前辈耳后的位置，强行将头部按过来。就像一口气贯穿肠道那样，他兴奋地向深处突刺，炫耀着自己坚挺的威力，长驱直入插进喉咙深处。就连侵犯北前辈喉咙的感觉也超级棒，他喘息着想，陶醉得眯起眼睛。性器前端被恋人的喉咙紧紧缠住，意识仿佛也被卡在那边。虽说下腹涌现的射精感以前所未有的速度蓄积，距离爆发尚有一段时间。然而，再度看清北前辈表情的那一秒，他猛地经历了一场颅内高潮。

【未完待续】


End file.
